


"She Means The World To Me"

by SJB19



Category: Charity and Vanessa - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJB19/pseuds/SJB19
Summary: This is set just after Rhona defeats pierce and police have surrounded Mulberry Cottage.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	"She Means The World To Me"

Stood in the darkened village, body numb, stricken with fear. Charity looks over to Mulberry cottage where her Fiancee, the love of her life Vanessa remains held hostage by Emmerdale's most evil, twisted murderer and rapist. Pierce.

Tears forming in her eyes not knowing whether Vanessa is dead or alive, hurt, or in pain. Tracy's arms are tightly wrapped around charity's shoulders to try and comfort her. "I thought all this time she was in Paris until today when I found her passport. I only started looking for her today." Expressing to Tracy whilst getting choked up with tears streaming down her face. Panic starts overwhelming charity's body "What if she's not okay?" Looking at Tracy with furrowed eyes. "She would not give him the satisfaction, alright? Not our V." Trying to reassure her future sister in law, but deep inside she's scared for the outcome and tries to push images out of her head of what that scum of a man could've done to her sister and to Johnny.

The cottage is surrounded with police, armed police, paramedics and detectives. They take their time approaching the house because they need to receive more information of who's in the house and where they are positioned in order for them to make a move.

"What's taking so long?" Charity raises her voice with her patience wearing thin. Not wanting to wait another second Charity decides shes got to take matters into her own hands to get Vanessa and Johnny away from Pierce. She sneaks around the back of the woolpack to reach the back door of Mulberry cottage. She quietly sneaks up to the back door... "AHHH" Charity excells. "You can't be here, you'll ruin our operation. Go back behind the line." A policeman says with a hand over her mouth to stop her making more noise.

Being escorted back behind the line where Tracy's waiting, Charity makes her way back over to her and is regained in Tracy's clutch. Minutes felt like hours just looking over to the cottage where she plays images in her head of the moment Vanessa will be exiting and her running over to hold her tight.

Inside the house, Vanessa's sobbing whilst her hands are tied to the radiator and her mouth covered in tape. The emotions and thoughts going through her head are endless. From the constant fear of what pierce could do to her, Johnny or Rhona, the worry of not knowing if her son is okay, the hunger and thirst which causes her stomach to rumble and leaves her feeling faint. Her lips so sore and dry that they have started to peel with pain, and not forgetting the pain from the constant tight rope cutting into her wrists and causing rope burns. 

She stares over to where her son is lay wondering if hes still alive from all the medication Pierce drugged him with to keep him quiet. Banging noises start making there way around the ground floor of the house which panics Vanessa into thinking Pierce is causing harm to Rhona, her best friend. Vanessa turns to stare at an unconscious Kim sprawled out along the floor. Using her foot she tries to wake Kim so she can help untie her and escape. Finally Kim comes round and is shocked to find Vanessa tied up next to her with her son just across the room. She's able to free herself from the restraints and help free Vanessa "Vanessa! It's okay we will get out of here. What's wrong with the boy?" Whilst frantically untying her. "Pierce has been drugging him?" Uncontrollably sobbing. Before they make a move to grab Johnny and escape, they hear footsteps coming up the stairs, approaching their room. They put their hands behind their back to make out they're still tied up.

Their hearts pounding knowing Pierce is going to walk through that door. The room filled with such an intense and terrified atmosphere. They feel the body getting closer and closer. The door swings open... "Rhona" Vanessa cries in utter relief.

Outside, the police are in position ready to make their move. "Get ready to enter. 3, 2, 1. GO." Everyone makes their move smashing the front and back door down, having the house surrounded so the psychopath can't escape. When they approach the living room they see him lying on the ground trying to use what strength he's got left to move... but he can't because Rhona managed to inject him with a hefty tranquilliser which is enough to take out a bull. Due to her quick thinking she saved the police from having to use force but she also saved Vanessa, Johnny and Kim's life.

P.S. and that is why we now stan Rhona! :)

Charity feels a wave of goosebumps swarm her skin, on edge about what's going on within the property and what state is Vanessa going to be in when they bring her out. Charity's eye perk up when someone leaves the building, she focuses on the silhouette until she notices it was Kim. She's confused to why Kim was in there. That thought was soon out of her head when shes sees someone with their arm around the other person also leaving, the street light revealing Vanessa's facial features.

Charity starts pushing pass the police to get to her Fiancee. "VANESSA!" She shouts while running over to her. Vanessa turns around to see Charity approaching her, she stares at her with tears falling down her fragile face. When she reaches her, she assesses Vanessa's state of injury before going in for a much needed hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Ness. I thought you were in Paris." Holding on to her other half in a tight squeeze. Pulling back temporarily Charity asks "Are you hurt? What did he do to you? Where's Johnny? Is he okay?" Her voice shaking with anxiety. "No, he didn't do anything to me, but he was drugging Johnny" Starting to breakdown in tears whilst trying to explain what he did to her son. The thought of him harming her son and not being able to get to him out of that situation hurt her so much inside. She felt so guilt ridden that she couldn't protect him from that twisted man. "He... he drugged him? Where is he?" sadness and anger took over Charity's emotions, she wanted to make sure that Johnny was alright but at the same time she wanted Pierce's head on a stake. Johnny has become a big part of her life and was practically another son to her. "He's in the ambulance, they told me to wait out here whilst they take a look at him. I want to see him... he's my precious little boy" Vanessa choking on her words with tears streaming down her face. She rushes over to the ambulance demanding to see her son, she needs to know he's alright. "Calm down I'm sure they'll be out any minute to let you know how he is." A police woman said. "But he needs me, he needs his mum with him! I've been away from him for too long!" Protesting against the police officer. She tries and reach for the the ambulance door handle but is stopped by the officer by creating a barrier between her and the ambulance.

Vanessa goes into hysterics from being kept away from her son even longer. Charity takes Vanessa into a strong hold from behind. She starts breaking down in her arms which just makes Charity hold her harder. "Come here babe. I've got you... I've got you. I'm never letting you go ever again." Reassuring her Fiancee, making her feel safe and secure.

5 minutes went by, which consisted of Vanessa not leaving the warmth of her Fiancee's touch and Charity not letting go of Vanessa once. They just stood there in silence holding one another, making up the time they've been a part and just to feel that safety net of being back with her loved one.

The doors of the ambulance opens to reveal a paramedic approaching Vanessa. Still caught up in her moment with Charity she doesn't realise she's being approached. "Miss Woodfield?" Vanessa quickly looks in the direction of the paramedic. "How's Johnny? His he okay?" Scrambling her words together eager to know his outcome. "He's just a little dehydrated but he's fine! We're going to take him to the hospital just to run some fluids into him which will make him better in no time. I think it's best if you get checked out too. Join us in the ambulance and we will head there straight away." Vanessa feels a huge weight fall off her shoulders knowing her son is okay. "Thank you so much!" She cries in relief with a small smile of relief. "I'll follow in the car okay babe? As soon as I get there I will come find you straight away" Vanessa nods and they both pull each other in for another hug before they part ways.

"Johnny! My beautiful boy. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you" Vanessa says to him whilst he's still sleeping. "You're going to be okay. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again" holding his tiny hand with her tears falling on to him whilst hovering of him.

Charity arrives at the hospital with Tracy. They reach the reception desk "Hi, could you tell me which room Vanessa Woodfield is in please?" Charity asks whilst being unable to stand still. The receptionist starts looking through the computer... "She's not long arrived, we wasn't far behind her." Tracy informs her. Still trying to find which room she's in... "Ah here it is. She's on the second floor on the East ward in room 5." Whilst quickly walking away they both thank the receptionist.

Around 15 minutes later after picking up coffees and getting lost, they finally reach Vanessa's room. Vanessa's lay in the hospital bed with an gown on. "You got changed quick babe" with a smirk on a her face. "Well it took you a year to get here!" Vanessa replying with a sarcastic comment. "Sorry babe" Apologetic, using her puppy dog eyes that always melts Vanessa's heart. "We got lost, so many bloody wards aren't there? I also got you a coffee." Handing it over to her. "Aww thank you!" 

"Oh V, I don't know what to say. I thought that text was real that you were in Paris. I should've known there was something else going on. It's not like you to disconnect and ignore our messages." Tracy says, holding her sisters hand. "Right, this needs to stop! None of this was anyone's fault bar from Pierce's. He's the evil man that kidnapped us and messaged you into thinking I was abroad." Vanessa pleads. "We just need to get over the guilt and get on with our lives. Being away made me realise how lucky I am. I have an amazing sister, an incredible and drop dead gorgeous Fiancee and the best Kids. I say kids because I treat yours like my own and we have a proper family together!" Reaching for Charity's hand to pull her in for a loving kiss. 

"Where's Johnny?" Tracy asks. "They've taken him to the pediatrics's ward to give him fluids." The doctor enters to assess Vanessa injuries and to make sure her body is functioning okay. "Sorry doctor, did you want us to get out of your way?" No there's no need. I'm just checking her over." The doctor informs them with a polite smile. "Would I be able to check on Johnny?" Tracy asks. "Of course you can. He's still a sleep at the moment but i don't see why you can't see him." 

"Thank you Tracy! Please make sure he's alright and tell him I will see him really soon!" Vanessa telling her sister. "I will" She reassures her. Tracy leaves the room leaving Vanessa, Charity and the doctor alone. 

"Everything looks good here Vanessa! You're a little dehydrated too but we can get that back to normal in no time. I'll give you cream to apply to the burns on your wrists and a supply of painkillers." Charity's eyes perk up with a smile erupting "Does that mean she can come home?" Hoping she can bring her home and pamper her every need. "Not tonight. I want to keep her in for 1 night just to keep an eye on her." She looks disappointed with the doctor's reply but in all seriousness she responds "Thank you for looking after her. She means the absolute world to me." Gripping to her lovers hand "Of course, That's what we're here for. I'll leave you both to it." The doctor adds.

"Looks like it's just you and me now babe." Making her way over to sit on the bed beside Vanessa. The silence overcomes her making her want to get something off her chest. "Oh babe, I should've stopped being so selfish and worrying about my stupid mistakes. I should've paid more attention to you, to us..." Vanessa interrupts "Oh Charity, please..." Charity stops her "Please Ness. Please let me get this off my chest. I see now, keeping that money hidden was stupid of me, we... I should have never stole it, it was petty of me. Don't worry Rhona knows. She gave it to the police planting it on Kim so i'm off the hook!" Explaining to Ness. "You finally did the right thing, not keeping it! You might be off the hook with Rhona and the authorities but you've got some making up to do with me *winking*" Smirking at Charity. "I will definitley make it up to you. You name it and i'll do it!" She insists. "You'll regret you said that!" With a cheeky giggle."

While Vanessa and Charity are in each others company they have 2 unexpected visitors who turn up... Noah and Sarah. "Awww guys what are you doing here?" Vanessa asks, happy that they came to see her. "We came to see if you were alright" Noah replies anxiously. "Yeah we were worried about you" Sarah adds. "Aww that's so nice of you both. I'm absolutely fine! Just a bit dehydrated like Johnny. Johnny's okay as well thank god! They're just giving him fluids.", "I'm so happy you're okay! You're practically another mum to me. You've been a better step parent than any other person mum's knocked off before you!" They all burst into laughter except for Charity. "Alright I know i got around a bit!" With an annoyed look on her face. "A bit?" Noah jokingly snaps back making them laugh even more. "Well you better get used to this one Noah because She's not going anywhere!" Staring lovingly at Vanessa. "I love you so much babe." Charity making sure Vanessa knows. "And I love you Charity Dingle more than you know!" Pulling Charity in for a long kiss. "Eww can you to stop!" Both Noah and Sarah covering their eyes.

Vanessa takes in this moment. What she had been missing during her days in which felt like a prison. She missed all these people in her life, who loves her more than she knows. The support was overwhelming. She takes a moment and says "This right here is all I need and all i'll ever need! This dysfunctional family who I love to bits!" Charity goes in for a hug and then Noah and Sarah join in. One big family hug!


End file.
